paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Safe House Raid
(completion) |achievement = None }} Safe House Raid is a secret heist introduced on Day 5 of Hoxton's Housewarming Party. In the contract, the police force have been tipped off about the Payday Gang's Safe House and are raiding it, not realizing who it belongs to, and the crew needs to protect their loot. It does not cost any offshore money to take, and instead of being initiated by accepting it from the contract broker or from a Crime.net popup, it's taken by clicking on the Safe House icon in the lower-left corner when it is flashing red. If it is available, Bain will say a line regarding it when you open Crime.net. Players can choose to simply decline the heist and "let the crew handle it". The contract appears every three days, without any regards to the last time the player completed it or declined it. For example, a player could do either of the previous actions two days after the contract appears and the next day the contract will reappear. Overview Players will begin at either the living room, top floor, or in the garage. The level takes the appearance of the user's safehouse, but many features have been disabled. For instance, only the ground and top floor are accessible. The only asset available is a single medic bag, deployed in either the top floor or in the living roo. Upon beginning, the police will be alerted and an assault wave will begin shortly. The players must protect a pile of money bags on the top floor, in the garage, or in the lounge, which police can steal from. The following amounts of money bags need to be protected on the following difficulties: *Normal: 5 *Hard/Very Hard: 4 *Overkill: 3 *Mayhem/Death Wish/One Down: 2 There is a total of three assault waves, with a counter appearing on the top right, next to the hostage counter. The objective displays how many bags you have remaining. Upon completing an assault, the assault indicator will turn green, and say 'wave survived' before disappearing, and Bain will make a unique quote relating to completing the wave. Upon completion of all three waves, Bain will say something about 'making a call' and promising that the new safehouse will remain hidden by saying the raid did not find anything important, followed by a fade to black and into the heist completion screen. Walkthrough Players must fend off assaulting police waves 3 times, while protecting the money bags marked with a shield icon. Should either all players go into custody or fail to prevent the police from taking the specific amount of money bags, it will result in a loss. Police can grab more money bags than the amount required for protection, which can increase the difficulty for players due to the distraction of relocated money bags while the police force is attacking players. After eliminating the amount of police force (dominated cops won't be counted, so players can keep them as hostages), Bain will announce the ending of an assault wave. Players should look around and relocate money bags which can be placed under their line of sights to prevent the upcoming waves of police from taking them away easily. After surviving the 3rd wave, Bain will announce players that he'll dial a phone call to the local police office and tell them nothing found nor happened in the Safe House, also calling Charlie to clean up the mess. Bugs * If a law enforcer steals a bag from the money pile and it is carried when the heist ends, the money bag's value for the difficulty will be added to the payday. Trivia *Any trophies gained via completion and upgrades made to the top and ground floors can be seen when the raid takes part. **Rather pointlessly, the barbed wire fences gained as part of the Get Off My Lawn! trophy only serve as static decorations and do not cause any hindrance to the invading police force whatsoever. *There is a Bulldozer piñata on the ground floor in the Common Rooms. Shooting it open will make money bundles fall out and they can be picked up. Category:Loud-Only Heists